serpentcomicsfandomcom-20200213-history
Armageddian Sword
The Armageddian Sword, sometimes referred to as Warhawk's Sword, was a sword that served as a containment device for the Mind Stone, one of the Infinity Stones. It was wielded by War hawk, who received it as a gift from Apokalypsis in the invasion of Earth. After the Battle of New York, the Scepter was confiscated by Nexus, but it was later stolen by James Triden whose scientists used it to give extraordinary powers to Matt McLaughlin. The Sword was recovered by the Apokalypsis. History Capabilities The scepter has a golden handle and a black fitting which holds the Infinity Stone embedded in a blue "core" encircled with silver blades. It allows its owner to open rifts through dimensions using the Tesseract as a gate key, fire powerfully destructive blast of blue energy, communicate across space through a form of astral projection, and bend the will of others by controlling their minds. The scepter has two blades encircling the Infinity Stone, an elongated blade over the stone and a shortened blade underneath, as well as a handle measuring approximately two feet in length overall, making it ideal for close-quarters melee and firing accurate energy bursts. The scepter functions as a formidable weapon, its sharp blades being able to violently impale and slash enemies. It is made from extremely durable materials as it was even strong enough to match Thor's mighty hammer Mjølnir in close-quarters combat. It can also produce lethal energy blasts using power from the stone, similar to the weapons HYDRA used, which were powered by energy from the Tesseract. This led the Avengers to conclude that it, too, was powered by the Tesseract. Like the Tesseract, it emitted low levels of Gamma Radiation. When the blade tip is placed against another person’s heart, the Infinity Stone produces a blue, wisp-like energy which is transferred into the person’s body where it spreads up to their head, notably affecting their eyes, turning them a florescent blue color. This causes the affected individual to become loyal to the wielder indefinitely. People put under the scepter's control will often regain their individuality after receiving a significant blow to the head, as with Hawkeye, since a temporary loss of consciousness will allow their normal mental state to "reset" and return. In some situations the effects of the mind control can be negated outright if the energy from the scepter is unable to diffuse into the target's body, such as when Tony Stark's Arc Reactor absorbed the energy instead. Through the stone's power, the scepter is also able to link the consciousness of its wielder to that of another person, as evidenced when Loki used the scepter to mentally communicate with the Other. This form of astral projection appears to have no real limits on distance, as Loki and the Other's conversation had been all the way from Earth to far off space. During this conversation, The Other was able to cause Loki pain through the scepter, implying that the former had access to the stone's power. It's unclear whether this function was a property of the Mind Stone, or a function built into the Scepter when it was created so that the Other could communicate with Loki. It also acted as a "key" to Erik Selvig's portal device, which he built under its influence.The Avengers The scepter "opened the eyes" of Hawkeye and Erik Selvig, showing them visions and granting them specialist knowledge. Hawkeye was shown targets and detailed plans for breaking into installations, and Selvig was shown visions of other dimensions and advanced technology. While the scepter was in HYDRA's possession, Wolfgang von Strucker commented that the scientists studying it had only just scratched the surface, implying that the scepter's capabilities are more diverse than they appear. It granted powers to Scarlet Witch and QuicksilverCaptain America: The Winter Soldier Mid-credits Scene via lethal experimentation.AVENGERS - INFINITY WAR Buildup & Infinity Stones Explained In New AGE OF ULTRON FeaturetteAvengers: Age of Ultron Scarlet Witch seemingly retained a connection to the stone, or was able to influence it.Avengers: Age of Ultron After the core was cracked open, the stone inside was found to be a powerful computing device containing advanced knowledge. The code inside was able to grant sentience to Ultron and Vision, and enabled Vision to hack computers, as well as seemingly granting him other powers in conjunction with his Vibranium physiology - energy blasts, density manipulation, and flight.Avengers: Age of Ultron Appearances Trivia Category:Quantum Stones Category:Objects Category:Weapons Category:Armageddian